


Woosah

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Filth, G!P, Nasty, Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma walks in on Regina positioned on the open floor of their bedroom, on a splayed out foam mat, butt naked and yoga sex ensues.</p>
<p>Peek Inside:<br/>Regina looked from the bag in Emma’s grasp to the tent of her girlfriend’s briefs. She smirked, 'I guess you’re not the only one that’s back.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woosah

**Author's Note:**

> Me again. A little birdy on Tumblr inspired this one…Eh. 
> 
> Plus signs indicate the start and ending of a flashback. 
> 
> Happy Thursday <3
> 
> Sorry in advance for mistakes, if any.

 

Hot days in Storybrooke, Maine were rare to come by. Regina had awoken this morning covered by bed sheets damp with sweat. Throwing the covers off her frame, she swung her legs over the side of the king-sized mattress and yawned before looking onto the nightstand. Knowing she had fallen asleep with the air condition on full blast last night, the blank faced clock confirmed her fears: the power was out. She turned to the empty half of the bed, _aaand Emma’s gone,_ she notes pursing her lips.

 

However, her displeasure faded when she noticed a scrap of paper on the nightstand. Smiling at the thought of her girlfriend she snatched the paper and read:

 

_Good Morning, beautiful. Sorry you had to wake alone. My Mom called earlier babbling about something she said was urgent. Be back soon._

_Love,_

_Me._

 

Regina rolled her eyes at the closing before getting up from the bed to start her day. Now with freshly brushed teeth and free of morning grogginess, she stood at the center of the bedroom pondering what she should do. Henry was out. Emma was out. And she wasn’t all that hungry. Feeling her ever-growing hair stick at the back of her neck, Regina frowned lifting her dark tresses and fanning her hands to cool herself down. “How in the world could it possibly be this hot?” she grumbled moving toward the French doors of the room. Reaching for the top latch of the doors, she grimaced at the pinching kink in her left side before opening them as wide as possible, overlooking the balcony. While pressing her palm into her side, a gush of wind blew into the room and an idea hit her.

 

∞

 

Coming from she and Emma’s walk in closet, Regina held a rolled up foam mat at her hip and placed it just at the opening of the French doors. She hadn’t done this very activity in a while but she figured, _why not?_ Standing on the yoga mat, Regina went to start with a few basic stretches when she felt a bead of sweat trail down her throat and disappear into the line of her breasts, made by her sports bra. Shaking her head she breathed out, “this heat is too ridiculous.” She stepped out of the tights she wore, flexing the muscles of tanned, toned thighs and then removed her bra, exposing her pert tits and mauve nipples. Looking into the single floor length mirror near the bureau, the brunette shrugged and discarded her little black thong too. “Much better,” she sighed and started off with the simple _Mountain Pose_.

 

∞

 

Emma Huffed just as she slammed the door of the bug shut while carrying a big paper bag on her free arm. She was bugged that she had to get up out of the comforting confines of her woman’s arms and their bed this morning to drive aaallll the way to her parents’ home only to have Snow answer the door with too much excitement { _especially given the blistering temperatures_ }.

 

+

 

_Emma stood on the porch, sleep still in her eyes, “Mom, what’s the emergency? You sounded really jumpy.”_

_Snow cupped her hands around her mouth until a smile broke out behind her hands. “…He said bulbo…”_

_Rubbing her eyes, Emma’s brows crunched in confusion. “What?” She asked for clarification._

_“Neal,” Snow spoke in a tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Neal said his first word: bulbo.”_

_The blonde stared at her mother trying to tack down the bubbling irritation. She clicked her tongue and snorted sarcastically, slowly and softly she asked, “you mean to tell me…that” she chuckled, “the so called ‘emergency’ is that Neal said the word… **‘bulbo’**?”_

 

_Snow grinned oblivious to Emma’s ire. “Yeah! Isn’t it great? Your little brother’s talking!”_

_Emma launched forward, grabbing onto her mother’s throat harshly closing her windpipe. “Emma, what ah-ar-ar-are you d-doing?”_

_“Emma?”_

_“Emma?!” The savior snapped from her thoughts. “W-what?”_

_Mary-Margaret smiled, “I said, isn’t this great?”_

_Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and for a split second she went to act on her thoughts of trying to see how long her mother could go without breathing but thought better of it and stalked back to her car, screeching out the driveway._

_+_

In the foyer of their home, Emma kicked off her slippers at the front door and stripped off other articles of clothing leaving her in her bra and boxers. Taking the big paper bag upstairs with her, she hoped Regina wouldn’t be too upset with her for leaving without notice this morning. She knocked out the reason for leaving abruptly from her mind because it made her want to set her mother on fire. From making her way upstairs, now on the second floor, Emma came to a stop in front of their bedroom door not wanting to wake her girlfriend if she were still asleep. Slowly she opened the door and the sight that greeted her….… _fuck._

 

∞

 

Regina moaned relieved. This position, _Downward Facing Dog,_ was no doubt doing the trick for the kink in her side. With the soles of her feet pressed flat and firmly into the foam mat beneath her, Regina inhaled deeply. Unaware of her audience, Regina stretched her back muscles better by jutting her hips more outward, effectively squeezing her clitoris with her fat pink pussy lips.

 

Emma gawked and nearly dropped the paper bag in hand.

 

At the rustling noises behind her, Regina startled and fell from her position. In a twist of her own limbs on the ground, the brunette smiled up at her intruder, “you’re back.”

 

“Yah, uh , yeah-I- I…here.” The blonde managed to get out.

 

Regina looked from the bag in Emma’s grasp to the tent of her girlfriend’s briefs. She smirked, _I guess_ _you’re not the only one that’s back._ Resuming her Yoga, Regina went back into _Downward Dog,_ her rear end and cunt playing peek-a-boo on full view for Emma, she asked casually, “is that for me, dear?” referring to what’s in Emma’s hand.

 

“Wha-uh-t-this? You mean this?”

 

“Yes, dear. What’s in the bag?” replied Regina as she stood, clasped her palms and crouched into the _Garland_ _Pose._

 

Ignoring her hard on, Emma held it up, “I ummm, I felt b-bad about this morning so I got you y-your favorite from the _Breakfast Shack_. A stack of banana pancakes and mixed berry yogurt.”

 

“Sounds yummy.” The Queen smiled at how sweet her girlfriend is and intentionally, she fell back into the _Bridge Pose._ Splaying herself in front of Emma she asked, “but what are you going to eat?”

 

Throwing her head back to face the ceiling, the savior sighed, “Regina…”

 

Shifting to lay on her back into the _Recline Bound Angle Pose,_ she closed her eyes, breathed steadily and replied innocently, “yes, Miss swan?”

 

Emma looked at her and swallowed, “Wh-what are you doing?”

 

“It’s called yoga, dear.”

 

“But…you’re naked.”

 

“Yes, and the sky is blue. Would you like to join me?”

 

“N-no food?”

 

Regina peeped and eye open. Trailing her gaze from Emma’s sweaty chest, her nipples straining against the cups of her bra, down to her glistening abs, the chiseled V-line at the top of Emma’s underwear and last but certainly not least the rock solid limb extended from Emma’s pelvis, Regina took a large shuddering breath. She adored the sight of Emma in boxer briefs. “Yes food. Come here.”

 

Experiencing heart palpitations, the blonde kneeled down by her lover. “Rub me, Emma.” The brunette rolled her hips into the mat and her girlfriend obeyed readily. She stroked her woman’s heated lips in circular motions as Regina’s juices gathered onto her fingertips. After endless teasing, she inserted her index finger into Regina and received the most unexpected reaction. “Woosaahh,” Regina moaned emphatically and her eyes fell closed again.

 

Emma was at a lost at how to respond. She didn’t know if she were further turned on or…

 

Finding her voice Emma breathed out in wonder as she extracted a slimy wet finger, “look at that.” She held up the soaked digit for her girlfriend before sucking it clean.

 

Through her underwear, she prodded Regina’s drooling sex with her stiffy. “Ready for more?”

 

Regina pouted nodding her head and contracted her walls. “yes, please.” The blonde’s eyes grew darker at the sight of the brunette’s sex opening and closing.

 

“Nuh-uh.” Emma breathed. “First position.” She lightly spanked her girlfriend’s throbbing pussy then stood. “I wanna fuck you in the position you were in when I walked in.”

 

“Oh, you liked that?” Regina got up.

 

“Mmhmmm.”

 

“Well, you’ll like this even better.” She bent over and instead of the standard form, raising her right leg into the air, perpendicular to the floor; she posed the _Downward Dog_ _Split_ _._

“How did I not know you were this fucking _flexible_?” Emma removed her bra and shed her boxers quickly. She lined up her tender head with the brunette’s entrance, “you ready?”

 

Looking back and up, Regina pleaded. “Stretch me, Emma.”

 

∞

 

Internally, Emma patted her self on the back. Regina had already came about four times and given how impossibly sexy Regina was in this position, she was shocked she managed to last this long without exploding.

 

Catching a glimpse of themselves in the mirror, Emma’s lust was heightened at the look of pleasure on Regina’s face. Her mouth shaped into a perfect ‘O’ before biting onto her lip harshly, creasing her eyebrows and slowly shutting her eyelids. Blood rushing to her head from the way she was fixed.

 

Regina felt the tension building in her arms and given the harsh force Emma was using to pound into her cunt, she feared she would fall. This apparently was not lost on Emma.

 

“Hold it….hold your position, baby.” Emma grunted out. “I’m coming baby, hold it for me.” After one, two, three more thrusts cum shot out from Emma’s member into the depths of Regina’s squirting pussy.  “Fuuu-uhh-uhh-uhccckkkkk…” the blonde growled out, gripping tightly onto Regina’s leg positioned upright, with her final sporadic jerks. Her right palm flew up and came down in a flash striking Regina’s fleshy ass causing her to squirt a bit more onto Emma with a cry. “ _Ahh-huh!”_ She choked out and Emma repeatedly swept her flat palm over Regina’s staggering clit.

 

“ _Regina_ _..”_ Pulling out slowly, Emma gazed at her own cum that mingled with her girlfriend’s, oozing from the brunette. Hand holding her member, she slid the tip of her cock through the slickness. A tired moan came from Regina who almost collapsed had it not been for Emma who caught her at the last second. She lay her onto the yoga mat and reached for the bag she dropped earlier, Emma took out the yogurt and the little pink plastic spoon and fed some of it to Regina. She grinned at the little cute noises her girlfriend made when she ate something she liked, “tastes okay?”

 

The Queen licked her lips, “hmmm, you tell me.”

 

And Regina’s hands found purchase on both the blonde’s tits. Grabbing both mounds, she gave them a good squeeze leaned forward against the younger woman. They lay there kissing lazily, both soaked in sweat until wind came in through the open doors causing them both to shiver. Both women broke out into laughter with their foreheads pressed against each other’s.

 

∞

 

 

A few weeks later and the weather is a lot better. In the living room, Kathryn and Tinkerbell sat on the couch adjacent from Regina; Tink with her legs crossed and Kathryn worked on emptying another bottle of warm wine. “Seriously, Regina you’re _radiating_ the whole _I’m-getting-fucked-good-on-a-regular-basis_ vibe.” She says incredulously, “maybe I should get in on that.”

 

Regina placed her wine glass on the table, eyeing her friend oddly. “Now that’s just creepy. Plus, I don’t do well with sharing. Emma’s mine. _All_ , mine.”

 

Tink sitting beside her nudges Kathryn by the shoulder, “look at her, she’s _blushing_.”

 

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “But really. How big is she? I mean, do magic cocks come in particular sizes orrr do you choose the girth and length or-“ Tink swatted Kathryn’s thigh and gaped at her forwardness.

 

Regina flushed and hung her head laughing at Kathryn’s curiosity.

 

“What?” the blonde asked. “Why are you laughing?”

 

Regina shook her head still smiling and decided to indulge the other woman. “Size isn’t the matter, dear.” She takes a sip of her wine and tucks her feet under her bum on the couch. “You see...” she begins, “Emma does this thing where she puts in just the head of her cock,” the brunette smirks, most likely lost in a memory, “and she moves her hips back and forth so slowly, and her cock sorta massages…” she pauses in thought, “or _tickles-_ for lack of a better word- a certain spot inside of me and at the same time she’s teasing my clit with her fingers.” Regina grinned at the mouth of her wine glass and said in a small voice, “it makes me come so hard, _every time_.”

 

Both blondes look at Regina with slackened jaws. Kathryn sighs, “I would love to see that. Better yet, I need to get _laid_.” Tink and Regina look at her as if to say _what is wrong with you?_

 

Just then, Henry walks in and Kathryn hopes he didn’t hear her last statement, only he does. “ _Gross_ , aunt Kat,” he grimaces, “overhearing Mom and Ma in bed is a death wish. I’ve been there, believe me.”

 

Intrigued, Kathryn questioned, “what are you talking about, Henry?” Regina too would like to know what her son is referring to. She’s greatly off-put by the thought of her son overhearing her scream whatever profanities under the influence of Emma’s touch. Nevermind that, but when did her son get old enough to even be engaging in a conversation such as this one, Regina wonders.

 

The teen shook his head as if trying to erase an ugly memory. “I’ll just say this. Ma sounds like the little blue fish from finding Nemo when she was calling for the whale.” A chill traveled down his spine. “Kinda ruined Disney for me. Soon as I heard that I bailed for Grandma and Gramps’ place.”

 

Emma, whose been just in the archway the entire time, eavesdropping, looks horrified at her sixteen year old son, cheeks cherry red.

 

Regina shot up, “Henry Mills!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tink Chu for Vreading (.^_^.)


End file.
